


Dipped In Chocolate

by MaleThirst



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: Body Odure Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Living in the county of Midsomer was both normal and risky all at once. When your friend Perry Stevens drags you into that risk, it’s up to you to make a decision that will change things forever.
Relationships: Perry Stevens/Male Reader
Kudos: 1





	Dipped In Chocolate

Living in the county of Midsomer wasn’t your first choice of location, due to the often grizzly murders that took place there. It was as if a gangland war was happening right outside your back porch, however it was where you had grown up and the house you had was quite cute, and with life tricky on the housing market, you’d rather stay in a financially secured home. Not that everything was bad here though, the sights of nature were pretty to behold, the people were nice and you also had a crush on someone.

That someone was Perry Stevens, the man who delivered your groceries to you. His looks really struck you, all leather clad with rich brown skin, a pearly white smile and the best charm in the village, he stood out amongst the rest of the town, which was why he appealed to you, both of you in a place which didn’t fit you. You had often taken to ordering groceries from him not so you had a fresh stock, but also so you could stand and talk about things without worry of being shoved away or eschewed for something else. “So are you going to be attending the Stella Harris Film Festival?” You asked him, Midsomer’s resident former actress was having her work celebrated by Colin Yule at the Town Hall in a couple of weeks time “Figured I might stop by, maybe keep you company.” “That would be really nice, rather than have to squeeze past people I don’t know to grab a seat, Midsomer isn’t exactly Cheers.” Perry chucked at your reference and then beckoned you over. “Y/N, You don’t have to be so alone here, I mean you’ve made progress but the way you’ve been looking at me for some time, I’m ready to take the next step.”

You looked confused, where did you go beyond friendship? The obvious answer was romance but Perry had a girlfriend called Kate, so was he asking you to become a male mistress or something? Catching your confused look on his face he grinned and pushed a card into your hands “Call me when you’re ready.” He winked and made his way off your couch “Well I have to go and make some more deliveries, I’ll see you when I see you.” You saw him out the door as you’d done before, only a but more tentatively, wondering what was going on. After he’d pulled away on his bike, you glanced down at the card and gulped, on it was his name emblazoned in white under it the words: Grocery Giggolo For Hire. A phone number was also attached to it but you skimmed over that as shock reeled right through you, Perry was a prostitute! Half of you wanted to turn him in, and in any situation this would be the only thought, however the other half of you told you this was your chance, you had wanted to be with Perry for so long, now an opportunity awaited you. With shaky legs, you made your way to your bed to rest on it and ponder your decision.

Once you woke up, a mere few hours later, with every thought tossing and turning in your head, you had made a decision. Sex workers needed support because they didn’t have any other way to earn an income so it was like charity, except Perry was no charity case, he was like beauty showcased in flesh. You picked up your phone and called him, he answered almost immediately “Well hey babe, 9AM same time as your usual deliveries?” “Sure Perry.” You responded “Good. We’re gonna have a great time together, you’ll be begging for more.” He hung up swiftly and a bit more settled, you set about preparing that nights dinner using the produce.

The morning could not have come quick enough, you had picked out a random outfit, something casual yet skimpy all at once, cause you wouldn’t be wearing it long. At 8:59AM you stood awatching the clock, wondering what it would be like, was Perry sweet, was he rough, would he fuck passionately or like a demon writhing about? Most importantly, would things be the same afterwards? The second hand on the clock reached the number 12, changing the time to 9AM, you heard the doorbell ring and practically bounded to the door, the worry seemingly melting away, Perry was here! You opened the door to see him outside with his delivery, he grinned at you “Hey Y/N, I see you got ready for me, that looks real good.” You stepped back “Come in” you smiled at him and shooting a smirk back, he stepped over the threshold. He walked to the kitchen, dropping the supplies on the table, he then turned to you “Ready to dance with danger?” He grinned “Take me there Perry, that is if you’re man enough.” He backed you straight into the wall wrapping you into a tight kiss. His hands grabbed at your clothing ripping it off until you were naked “Bedroom, now.” His instruction was short, sweet and you immediately grabbed his hand and led him to your bedroom. 

The blinds were drawn for obvious reasons, which meant the light had to be switched on, as Perry did this, you got onto the bed spread eagled so when Perry turned around, he could see your asshole puckering for him “Naughty Y/N, you want my big black cock fucking that tight hole, utterly wrecking it to where you won’t be able to walk for days?” You nodded eagerly “Good” he purred out, taking his clothing off roughly. Soon he was as naked as you & made his way onto the bed “Well get on over here. Suck my dick, cause that’s your lube.” You eagerly scrambled over to Perry and began to suck his cock, Perry throwing back his head and letting out a low lustful moan “Yeah, that’s right, suck my big black dick. You love that in your mouth huh?” You moaned your approval, making Perry groan at this and move his hand to hold you down “Taste the precum from my balls, you know what they say, The Blacker The Balls, The Sweeter The Juice!” You MMMed with appreciation as you tasted his precum, slightly bitter but you loved it, wanted more and Perry’s cock gushed more out. “Fuck yeah, you were made to suck my cock, good cockslut! You’re ready now, show me your ass.” You obeyed him, and he admired your hole before thrusting his cock deep in.

You didn’t know which of your moans were louder, but they both permeated the room as Perry fucked deep into you nice and smooth “Yeah, you’ve been hanging out for this haven’t ya? Never thought you’d get fucked in quaint Midsomer but here you are, taking my cock like a well trained slut. Looking so good fucking on my cock.” Perry’s delicious dirty talk was doing you in as much as fucking his cock was, you were utterly blissed but still managed to moan out a “Yes” Perry dipped even further in “Oh! Fuck” he groaned as your walls suddenly clenched around him, making you cry out “That’s it! That’s it! Right there Perry!” He grinned “Looks like I found your prostate babe, now you’re in for some great sex.” Perry changed his rhythm, now going faster with more recklessness as he concentrated on your prostate, as ‘Ohs’ fell from both of your mouths, causing you both to laugh which soon turned to outward horny moans from you as Perry attacked your neck, kissing and nipping down it, determined to leave hickeys.

You decided to step up as well and as soon as Perry emerged to look at you, all flushed out and needy, you buried your head into his arm pits and took a whiff of his scent, which reminded you a bit of a burning hot fire “Fuck, you like how I smell, why don’t I leave my B.O. smelling shirts here for you to inhale while you wank. I bet you’d like that, right?” You responded by licking his armpit lovingly and slowly, making Perry groan his satisfaction “Fuck, you may be the best fuck I’ve had to visit, so ready, so horny, so needy for me.” He increased his pace, this time moving up so you were now riding him with reckless abandon “Fuck Perry!” You moaned outwardly “Yeah, you love my dick, treating you right, fucking you real good, I bet you’re so close to cumming.” He was right, the pit of warmth had been building up but you’d been so fixated on Perry, you hadn’t recognised until now. “Yes, Perry make me cum! I need you to fuck me so good I orgasm from your cock alone!” Perry pounded into you with no control now, all that was there was a man desperate to orgasm “Fucking shoot Y/N, spill your load, all from my dick, my cock’s making you orgasm, thank my cock!” “THANK YOU!” You yelled at Perry, meaning every word, his prowess had taken away all composure, all you wanted was for him to fuck you forever. You screamed out as you shot your load, it coating you & Perry. You fell back with Perry fucking you sloppily now, needing to cum “Fuck babe, you’re gonna make me cum! You want me to paint your walls white? Want my load deep inside you?” You nodded shakily, needing Perry deep. He managed a few more shoves deep before growling “I’m gonna cum! Here it comes! FUCK!” Warm load after warm load shot deep into your ass, as Perry moaned aloud so beautifully as he collapsed, utterly puffed out.

“Fuck babe, I’m nackered as fuck. You wore me out.” Perry groaned out “Take the rest of the day then.” You suggested “I can’t boss’ll kill me.” “Right, well then rest for a bit, then do the other appointments then head back here and I’ll prop up some stuff for you to sleep.” You suggested, looking at your friend now looking content. “Y/N, you wanna be my boyfriend?” “What?” You responded “I thought I was another appointment?” “And give up that tight ass and cute smile? No, I’ve had more fun with you then any woman’s pussy. What do you say?” Perry looked at you waiting for an answer & you really didn’t need much time to think “Yeah, yeah I will be your boyfriend Perry.” He shot a pretty white smile at you, before eveloping you with another kiss “I’m so glad, cause now I have you, I’m gonna fuck ya so good this evening, you’ll be addicted to my big black cock.” “Bring it on babe” you smirked back at him, stimulating his nipples with your hand teasingly “Oh I plan on that” he responded with confidence dripping from his demeanour.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
